Link Leader
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally gets assigned Austin Moon as her link leader! Multi-chapter or two-shot,not sure which one yet! R&R Oh and if you dont know what a link leader is,there is a description in the first chapter,but its a grade 11 or 12 student that helps a grade 9 for their first semester! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay,so since I couldn't finish Weekend With R5,I decided to do another Multi-chapter,this one might actually be just a two-shot,but I'm not sure yet.**

**Link Leader-Basically what a link leader is its a grade 11 or 12 student,in this story its grade 11,who get assigned to a grade 9 student for the first semester of the grade 9's first year in high school,I'm not sure if every ones school has it,but mine does,the link leader has to answer any questions that the grade 9 student has about the school,so in this multi chapter or two shot Austin is assigned to be Ally's Link Leader,so lets get onto the story and btw,Austin and Ally have never met before he gets assigned her link leader in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Link Leaders and Love at first sight?**

**Ally's POV**

Great,my first day at high school,Im kind of scared,I missed both meetings that the grade 8's had last year about the school Marano high,for one of them I had the flu and for the other I was on a trip,but I know is that my Link Leader is a grade 11 named Austin Moon,I don't even know what he looks like! How am I supposed to find him?! I walked into the school and went to find my locker,at least my teacher last year was kind enough to give me the sheet that had my locker number on it and schedule.I was looking at the numbers on the lockers and not looking where I was going,and I crashed into a tall figure.I looked up into brown eyes.

The guy had brown hair and looked to be about grade 11 and he was pretty attractive.**(ha you thought it would be Austin didn't you?)**

"Sorry"I mumbled,the guy smirked.

"What do we have here,a little grade 9? that's so cute,guys come here"He said to some guys,three walked over,one of them had red hair,blue eyes and freckles,one had bleach blonde hair with brown/hazel eyes,they were a little bit of both and the third guy had brown hair like the first one I crashed into,but his eyes were blue.

"Whats your name squirt?"He asked,SQUIRT? I'm 14,turning 15 in January for his information! **(I just said a random month,I'm pretty positive that's not when Ally's birthday is,I know Laura's in November,but I forget if it ever says Ally's birthday in the show) **I rolled my eyes.

"Ally...Ally Dawson"I muttered,I noticed the blondes eyes widen.

"I'm your link leader"He finally said,I finally looked at him properly and he kind of looks like an Austin Moon.

"Well Link Leader,can I ask you something?"He chuckled but nodded.

"Sure,but call me Austin"He said,I smiled and nodded.

"I have absolutely no idea where my locker is,could you help me?"I asked him sweetly,he nodded.

"What number is it?"He asked,I looked at my sheet.

"516"I told him.

"Okay,well follow me Miss Dawson"He teased,I giggled and walked after him,he took me to my locker.

"Whats your first class?"He asked me,I looked at my schedule.

"Umm English with Ms Lackimore"I told him,he nodded.

"Okay,well follow me,oh and by the way,I'll pick you up after your classes today and show you around,since I can tell you don't know where your going"He told me,I nodded.

"Okay,thanks"I smiled,he smiled back.

"No problem"He said and looked into my eyes,we were looking into each others eyes for a few moments,this boy is gorgeous! the way his hair flops just the right way and his kind eyes-NO stop it Ally! he probably has a girlfriend and he is in grade 11.I mentally smacked myself and looked away.

"OKay,well lets go"He said awkwardly,I nodded and followed him.

"So tell me a bit about yourself"He said,I thought about it.

"Umm my full name is Allyson Marie Dawson,I play piano and write songs but I'll never perform them because I have huge stage fright,I live with my dad and I have a dog named snickers **(Lol,R5 tv,anyone else remember Rydel playing that DS game?) **and my favorite color is red,how about you?"I asked him,he shrugged.

"My full name is Austin Monica Moon,don't judge, I sing,play any instrument but I couldn't write a song if my life depended on it,I live with my mom and dad,my favorite colors yellow and I am captain of the school hockey team"He said shrugging,I arrived at my first class room.

"Thanks"I smiled at him.

"No problem,see you after class?"He asked,I smiled and nodded and he walked away.I watched him walk off then walked into class,could this be love at first sight? No no,it cant be! I just met him,although hence the first sight part.A guy as gorgeous as him probably has a cheerleader girlfriend,and he's also the captain of the school hockey team! Yeah like I said,cheerleader girlfriend! I walked into my first class,I saw one of my best friends from grade 8,Trish.I walked over to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Hey Trish,who's your link leader?"I asked her.

"Some doofus named Dez Fisher,I've met him and hes not even smart enough to be a link leader"She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Trish,he cant be that bad"I assured her,she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ally,he got lost showing me to my locker,which was only a hallway away from his"She said exasperated.

"Oh,well anyways,whats your locker number?"I asked her.

"517"She sighed,I gasped.

"Omg you're my locker neighbor"I told her,she smiled.

"Yes! what class do you have next?"She asked,I looked at my schedule.

"Chemistry with Mr Bywood"I told her,she giggled.

"You have chemistry with Mr Bywood,how come I didn't know about this,Ally,that's illegal!?"She asked mock-angrily,I just realized how weird my sentence sounded.

"Ewww,not like that!"I told her,she laughed.

"I was just kidding"I laughed with her and our teacher walked in,the class went by fast so now I'm waiting for Austin.

**Finished! how was the first chapter,let me know if you want me to continue! this was just kind of like a preview,so if you don't like it,I wont continue it! Oh and if you couldn't tell,the guy she bumped into was Dallas! Then the red head was Dez,and the other guy was just a random guy who I'm going to name Alexander,sorry,I like that name.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey,here is chapter to of Link Leader! and I've decided its going to be a Multi Chapter will probably be all in Ally's POV.**

**Ally's Pov**

Austin came a few minutes later...along with his three friends from this morning.I really didn't like the one brunette guy,the one with the brown eyes,I never learned any of their names except for Austin,so I'll just go with their hair color,well except for the two brunettes,I'll go by their eye color.

"Hey Ally,How was your first class?"Austin asked walking up to me smiling,I smiled back.

"Hey Austin,and it was alright"I replied shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh ok,well this is Dallas"He gestured pointing to the brunette one with brown eyes "This is Dez"He introduced me to the red head "and this is Alexander"He said pointing to the other brunette that had blue eyes. I slightly smiled at them,Alexander and Dez smiled nicely back,but Dallas smirked.

"Usually I wouldnt talk to nines,but you're hot"He winked,I looked down at my outfit,it was a grey-ish blue baggy shirt that had elmo on the front (its actually a really cute shirt,don't judge!)and it went down a little bit past my waist,Some light grey-ish blue leggings,some pink and grey skateboarding shoes and a dark grey beanie,my hair is straight and My makeup is done with some black eyeliner on top,kind of like a cat eye but not as intense and some black mascara,and some pink lip gloss.I don't know if I should feel disgusted or feel embarassed.

"Umm...thanks?"I said,more as if it was a question.

"Dude,you're freaking her out"Austin whispered,Dallas rolled his eyes and looked back at me,checking me out.

"Okay,dude,my eyes are up here"I pointed to my eyes.

"I like this much better"He replied,Austin smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! dude,what was that for?"Dallas squeaked while holding the back of his head,I giggled slightly.

"That was a pretty girly sound you made there"I smirked,Austin,Alexander and Dez laughed while Dallas glared at me.

"Okay,we have to get to Ally's locker and pick up her books,then I'll take her to..."He trailed off,waiting for me to tell him my class.

"Oh uh..Chemistry,Mr Bywood"I told him,he nodded and he waved to his friends.

"Sorry about Dallas"He said when we arrived at my locker,I shook my head.

"Dont worry about it"I said waving my hand dismissively.

"He is always a jerk to the grade nines,he thinks of them as fresh bait because they're the ones who don't know about his player status"Austin told me,I raised a brow.

"Player status?"I asked questioningly,he nodded.

"Dallas is one of the biggest players in this schools generation,last year his record was 75 girls"Austin told me,My mouth dropped open.

"Seriously? What a jerk!"I spat,Austin shrugged.

"Yeah,but hes a good friend to me and the guys"He told me,I nodded.I grabbed my chemistry book from my locker.

"Well,come on"Austin said,I nodded and we started walking.

"So Ally...you got a boyfriend?"Austin asked hesitantly,I shook my head.

"Nope,what about you,you got a girlfriend?"I asked him,I'm seriously hoping he says no.

"No,I just haven't found the right girl yet"He said shrugging his shoulders,I nodded.

"Well were here,I'll pick you up after class and then I'll show you to the cafeteria yeah?"He asked,I smiled at him and he grinned and walked off,I turned around and walked into the class room. Today we were doing stuff with chemicals**(A/N Im not in highschool yet and I've never done chemistry,so I dont know if thats what they do,so for the sake of the story,lets say they do that)**,and it was really hot,unfortunately since we only wear goggles and not face protectors,chemical splashed out of the container and hit me in the face,causing the whole left side of my face to burn and I cried out in pain,one of my classmates named Jasmine took me to the nurse's office,she asked if I wanted her to stay with me,but I told her not to worry about it. They called Austin down right away,considering he was my link leader.I was sitting on the bed in the nurse's office waiting for Austin to come.A few minutes later,he ran in.

"Ally,are you okay?"He asked worriedly,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really,how bad does it look?"I asked him.

"Uhhh...not bad"He lied,I covered my face with my hands,but quickly pulled them away when I touched the burn.

"Don't touch it!"Austin ordered,

"Sorry,I'm just used to being able to touch my face,and cover it when Im embarassed"I complained,he nodded.

"Well you wont be able to for a few days,at least,that's what the nurse said"Austin told me,I groaned.

"Stupid chemicals"I muttered,Austin laughed.

"Wait,but what about your class,aren't you missing an important lesson or something?"I asked him,he shook his head.

"No,I had study hall,so I was just sitting there because I had nothing to do"Austin said shrugging his shoulders,the bell rang for lunch and the nurse came back with some ointment for burns.I thanked her and Austin took me to the cafeteria.

**Finished,sorry its so short,this is kind of just a filler and I wanted Austin and Ally's relationship to kind of start progressing,next one will be better! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock! **

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys,have you heard the song Falling for you by R5? OMG BEST SONG EVER! anything by R5 is amazing,but still.**

**Twitter: R5fan16 in case you were wondering..**

**This chapter is rated T for the language!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin walked me to the cafeteria.I don't really have any friends except for Trish,Austin,Dez and Alexander (If I can even count Dez and Alexander as friends). I hope Trish will sit with me,if not I might be sitting by myself on the very first day of school...not cool. I packed my own lunch because I wasn't sure if the cafeteria food would be edible. They were serving pizza and salads,darn,I shouldn't of brought my own lunch...oh well.

"Hey Austin,where can I sit?"I asked him quietly when I didn't see Trish anywhere,he looked around the cafeteria.

"You can sit with me and the hockey team?"He asked,I don't really want to,but I don't really have a choice. I nodded and Austin walked me over to a table with a bunch of guys,including Dallas,Dez and Alexander.

"Hey guys,this is my friend and the person I'm showing around the school Ally,Ally,this is the hockey team"Austin introduced,well...kind of. I waved lightly and some of the guys wolf-whistled and others smirked,except for Dez and Alexander,I think I like them the best right now,except for Austin obviously.

"Damn Austin,why did you get the hot one? I got some perky blonde who doesn't know the difference between left and right"One of the guys complained,are all the guys going to be like this? All of a sudden,a blonde came running over to the guy who was just talking.

"Ryan! Where can I sit?"She asked him,oh,so his names Ryan,wait,I know that girl,that's Tilly Thompson,she hates me for some reason.I guess she noticed me because she groaned.

"Dawson"She scoffed,I rolled my eyes and all of the guys looked at me,I hate attention.

"Thompson"I replied snarkily.

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked,you were a loser"She said.

"Oh yeah? Imagine how much worse of a "loser" I would be if I ever hung around you"I snapped,she gasped and a few of the guys chuckled.

"Hoe"

"Hey,Im nothing like your mom"I replied,she gasped and some of the guys "Ohhh'ed" and some of them just laughed.

"Don't bring my mom into this! You're a little slut,you know that?"She asked,I rolled my eyes,yes,Tilly does have some problems in the language department,she pretty much says anything,even if it will get her in trouble.

"I thought you said not to bring your mom into this"I replied,faking confusion.

"Ugh! can you not be a bitch for once in your life?"She snapped,I gaped,me..a bitch,I'm pretty sure that's her.

"I would insult you back but Mother Nature has already done such a fine job, I just couldn't compete"I said shaking my head,she huffed and stomped off,leaving me with a group of laughing guys.

"Oh my god,that was hilarious!"Austin said in between laughs and high-fived me.I started giggling and I watched Tilly's retreating form.

"That was pretty funny wasn't it?"I asked,they all nodded.

"How do you come up with such good comebacks?"Austin asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've known Tilly for the past 3 years of my life,you learn a few things"I replied shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly,Austin was about to say something when Tilly stormed back over with 2 of her wanna-be barbies.

"Didn't you embarass yourself enough,why bring tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb into it?"I asked her,she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to,if you just stopped being you"She replied,I think she was trying to be smart,it wasn't really working.

"You must have a very large brain for so much ignorance"I replied.

"Whatever,I came to talk to my link leader"

"Then why did you bring them?"

"Because I wanted to,is that a problem with you Dawson?"

"Actually yes it is,so if you wouldnt mind telling Barbie number 1 and Barbie number 2 to go away"I said,waving my hand for emphasis.

"Which one's number one and which ones number 2?"One of the girls asked.

"I dont know what makes you so stupid,but its working,so keep it up"I said giving them a thumbs up,the girls walked away leaving me,Tilly and the guys again.

"Ryan,Can you come with me?"Tilly asked,Ryan groaned but got up and followed Tilly.

"I feel bad for Ryan"I mumbled under my breath,I guess the guys heard me though because they laughed.

"Anyways,come sit down and eat Ally,we don't have much time left"Austin said,I nodded and sat next to him.I was between Austin and Dez because that's where Ryan was before he left.I grabbed an apple out of my bag and took a bite out of it.

"So who was that girl and why do you hate each other so much?"Austin asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"That was Tilly Thompson,she went to my school last year,and I don't know,she just started hating me for some reason,so I just started hating her back"I told him honestly,he nodded.

"Well,you put on an amusing show for us,so thanks"Austin teased,I glared at him but started laughing.

"No problem"I replied sarcastically.I finished my apple and the bell rang.I threw my apple core in the trash and grabbed my bag.

"What class do you have next?"Austin asked,I pulled my schedule out of my bag.

"Gym with Mr Clustang"I told him and put my schedule back in my bag.

"Have fun"He laughed,I looked at him curiously before raising a brow.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Well,Mr Clustang is really harsh,two years ago when I had him he made me run 10 laps just because I was 1 minute late"He told me,great,I'm not a huge fan of running.

"Great,so I guess I better not be late"I said pulling out my phone to check the time.I have 5 minutes to get to class.

"Crap! I gotta get to the gym and get changed"I panicked.

"Come on!"Austin said and started jogging down the hallway,I jogged after him,when got to the gym,I thanked him and ran into the girls change room,changed into some short shorts and a tank top with the schools colors Red and Blue and the mascott,we were the Marino Mustangs.I got my gym uniform in the summer time,all we did was play dodge ball and now I know what Austin means when he said Mr Clustang was harsh,he played dodge ball with us and whipped it right at my face,which hurt so bad because of the burn,but I sucked it up,when gym was over,Austin met me outside the gym doors.

"How was Mr Clustang?"Austin asked.

"Horrible,he hit me in the face with a dodgeball"I complained.

"Is the burn okay?"He asked worriedly,I shrugged my shoulders.

"It hurts obviously but apparently he didn't care"I said taking the ointment out of my bag and was about to put some on,when Austin stopped me.

"here,let me"He said taking the ointment.

"You don't have to"I told him and reached to take the ointment back but he held it out of my reach.

"Its cool,I want to"He said smiling slightly,I smiled back and he got some of the cream on his pointer and middle fingers and gently put it on my burn,it felt nice,and I'm not sure if it was because of the ointment or if it was because of Austin,he left his fingers on my face for a little longer then needed,but I'm not complaining.I looked him in the eyes and he looked back,we started leaning in but were snapped back to reality when the warning bell rang.I inwardly groaned and we walked off to my locker.

"Whats your last class?"Austin asked,I looked at my schedule once more.

"Music with Mrs Credson"I told him,yes,music! I love music! Finally a class where I know I wont get hurt,or at least...I hope.

"Awesome,Mrs Credson is an awesome teacher!"Austin told me enthusiastically,I smiled.

"Good,at least I wont have to worry about having a mean teacher for my favorite subject"I sighed in relief,Austin took me to my music classroom,said goodbye,and walked off to his class.I walked into the music classroom and sat down at a desk between two girls.

"Hey,I'm Abigail"The girl on my left smiled at me,she had auburn curly hair that went to just below the shoulders and green eyes,her skin wasn't fake tanned like most of the girls at this school,but it had a natural tan to it,she was wearing a pink floral skirt that went to just above her knee and a white blouse on top,she also had on a black cotton sweater with the buttons undone so you could still see the blouse and she had some pink Toms on,she was really pretty.

"Im Ally"I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you"She said sweetly.

"You too"I replied,then the other girl spoke.

"I'm Lauren"She said,Lauren had Dirty Blonde straight hair that went to her waist and her tips were dyed purple and she had Brown/hazel eyes,she was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey and black plaid shirt that went to mid thigh and she was wearing some grey moccasins and a purple beanie,she was also really pretty.

"Ally"I smiled back,she nodded.

"I saw you talking to Austin Moon,is he your link leader?"She asked,I nodded.

"How do you know him?"I asked.

"I'm his sister"She replied.

**Finished! Cliffy! I know Austin doesn't have a sister on the show,but I wanted to make him have a sister in the story,and not all the chapters will be at the school,some might be at Lauren and Austins house or Ally's house or Sonic boom and don't worry,Abigail wont come between Austin and Ally,Abigail has a boyfriend, you'll find out who it is later.I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!Who else is excited for the R5 LOUD music video?**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is another chapter of Link Leader! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

"Oh...Austin didnt tell me he had a sister"I said,Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"He probably doesn't talk about me much,I'm only in grade 9"She said,I nodded.

"Hello class,Im Mrs Credson,Im your music teacher"A lady,who looked to be about 35,walked into the class and stood at the front.

"Today,we are just going to get to know each other,in music class,were like a family! You have to learn some stuff about your family members"She encouraged perkily.

"Okay,so what were going to do,is you're going to stand up,introduce yourself,say your favorite type of music,favorite sport,favorite color and say some stuff about your blood-related family,Mr Adrean,you start"Mrs Credson said clapping excitedly.A boy with Dirty blonde hair and green eyes stood up,i went around the classroom until it got to Lauren,she stood up.

"Hi,my name is Lauren Moon,My favorite kind of music is pop mixed with rock,I love hockey,My favorite color is blue,My family members are my Mom Mimi and my dad Mike and my big brother,who is in grade 11,Austin Moon"She said,everybody said a quick hi and then it was my turn,I stood up.

"My name is Ally Dawson,my favorite kind of music is also rock mixed with pop,I love soccer,My favorite color is red and I live with my dad and older brother Aaron"I told them **(A/N I know that Ally doesn't have a brother either,but pretend that Aaron is in grade 11 also and he goes to there school,Ally just hasn't talked to him all day because he wasn't at school that day). **They all said a quick Hey and then it was some guy,Abigails not going yet, before he went,there was a knock on the door,Mrs Credson went and opened it.

"Ah hello Austin dear,how can I help you?"Mrs Credson asked,could it be Austin as in Austin moon,my link leader,Lauren's brother.

"Hi Mrs Credson,me and Dez were wondering if we could take a quick survey for the school council of four of your students,two boys and two girls?"Austin asked.

"Of course,who would you like?"Mrs Credson asked.

"You can choose"Austin said,she walked back to the front of the class room,Austin quickly peeked in and winked at me,I blushed.

"How about,Ally and Lauren and Drake and Derek"Mrs Credson said,We stood up and walked out into the hall with Austin and Dez.

"I'll ask the girls,you ask the guys?"Austin asked Dez,Dez nodded."Okay Ally,Lauren,lets get this started"He said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"First question,what do you think of the school so far?"He asked me and Lauren.

"I think its good"I replied shrugging my shoulders,Austin nodded and wrote it down,then looked at Lauren.

"Its alright"She said,looking at her nails,I have a feeling shes bored.

"Next question,who's your favorite teacher?"Austin asked.

"Mrs Credson"Me and Lauren said at the same time,Austin smiled and wrote it down,he asked a few more questions.

"Okay,were done"Austin said.I noticed the Drake kid looking at me,I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow,Austin followed my eyes and when he saw it was Drake,I noticed he clenched his fists.

"Okay! Well you can go back into class,I'll see you after class Ally and I'll see you Lauren,at home"Austin said pushing us back into the room,when we got in Abigail was saying stuff about her.

"Hey,my name is Abigail Lawson,I like broadway music,like from musicals,I love volleyball,my favorite color is blue,and my family members are me,My brother damien,My mom Julianne and my dad Steve" Abigail said,We nodded and she sat back in her seat, music class was soon over and I waited for Austin to come,I could probably find my locker from here,but I want to see Austin again.I felt someone tap my shoulder,I turned around and came face-to-face with Drake,he had black hair with blue,almost grey,eyes.

"Hi Im Drake"He said holding out his hand for me to shake,I hesitantly shook it.

"Ally"I told him slowly,he smiled at me.

"So I was wondering if maybe-""Ally!"Austin said running down the hall,thank you Austin! Im assuming Drake was going to ask me out,and I dont want to go out with him.I noticed Drake shoot Austin a dirty look.

"So as I was saying,do you want to go out with me"He asked,Austin was now right beside me.

"You know,I would but I..I have a boyfriend"I lied,Drake raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"He asked suspiciously,I was starting to panic.

"ME! Im her boyfriend"Austin jumped in,I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? but didnt you two like,just meet today?"He asked,I thought of something and before I could think it over,I spoke.

"No,hes a friend of my older brothers"I lied...again,Austin nodded in confirmation,even though he probably didnt even know who my older brother was.

"Oh,well...prove it...kiss!"Drake said,my eyes got even wider,if possible.

"You know what? I dont think thats a good idea"I said shaking my head,Drake smirked.

"Then I'll pick you up at 8"He said and started walking away.

"WAIT!"I screamed,he turned around and I grabbed Austin by his shirt,pulled him down and kissed him.I could tell he was shocked,but then he started kissing back after a few moments.I pulled away,I didn't want to,but I had to and I turned to Drake,who was gaping at us.

"Buh-bye Drake"I said and dragged Austin behind me,who was still shocked.

"Woah"Austin said after we were out of ear-shot from Drake,I looked up at him.

"Sorry,but I did NOT want to go out with him"I said and shivered slightly at the thought of having to go out with Drake.

"No,Its fine,I was just...shocked,thats all"Austin said,I nodded.

"Me too"I mumbled.

"Well,I should probably get going,my dad is probably waiting for me in the parking lot,talk to you tomorrow,and thank you for showing me around today"I gave him a quick hug and walked to my dads honda that was waiting for me out front.I hopped into the car and we went home.I just watched movies all night and thought of everybody at school...mostly Austin.I went to sleep at 9:30.

**Finished! So,Auslly kissed! yay! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and if you're wondering,I kind of based Lauren off of me,I have brown hair,but I have blonde in it,some of its natural and some of its bleached,I love hockey,I like pop and Rock,my favorite color is blue,and I live with my mom,dad and older brother who is also in grade 11 and I would wear the outfit that shes wearing.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey,here is another chapter of Link Leader! I hope you enjoy! This is the second last chapter,the next one will be the season finale!**

**Twitter:R5fan16**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock playing Brand New Day by Massari**(1)**.Its 7:30,school starts at 8:30,so I hopped out of bed,had a quick shower,brushed my teeth and hair and put some ointment on my burn,it doesnt look as bad as it did yesterday.I picked out my outfit.I put on a white t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it,a thin black letterman jacket(for girls obviously),some black skinny jeans,a black beanie and a pair of floral Toms,my hair was my natural curls and my makeup was done naturally.I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and a go-gurt**(2)**. I sat down with my dad at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie"My dad said.

"Morning daddy,wheres Aaron?"I asked him,right when my dad was about to answer,Aaron walked down the stairs.

"Hey Als,morning dad"He mumbled.

"Hey Aaron"I smiled at him.

"Morning"My dad said back,my brother got a waffle and popped it into the toaster,then sat beside me, when I was about to talk,my phone buzzed signaling that I had a call.I answered it.

Normal Ally,**bold Lauren**

**Hey**

uh...hi,who is this?

**Its Lauren**

Oh hi,how did you get my phone number?

**Your friend Trish gave it to me**

Ohhhh,anyways,whats up?

**I was wondering if you wanted me and Austin to come pick you up for school?**

Uhh sure

**Cool,where do you live**

110 Berkwood Avenue (**I dont know if thats a real place,but if it is,I dont own it)**

**Okay,we'll pick you up in 10 minutes**

Okay,bye

**bye**

We hung up and I looked at the time,its 8:05,so they'll be here at 8:15.

"Aaron,you don't have to drive me to school this morning,I've got a ride"I told Aaron,the only reason I walked yesterday was because Aaron wasnt home.

"Whos driving you?"he asked curiously.

"Uh,just a friend"I told him not wanting to mention Austin.

"Who?"He asked.

"Austin Moon and his sister Lauren"I told him slowly.

"Austin Moon? I hate that guy"He growled.

"Why?"I asked him.

"He always acts like he's so popular and he's always got girls flirting with him and hes a jerk"He said,I thought Austin was nice and sweet and I've never seen a girl with him.

"But,he acted so nice and sweet"I told him,he shrugged his shoulders and his waffle popped out of the toaster.I heard a car horn outside and I grabbed my bag and went out to Austins car where he and Lauren were in the front seats,I climbed into the back.

"Hey Ally"Austin smiled at me from the rear-view mirror.

"Hi"I mumbled,I could tell he was confused at my lack of response,but he let it go.

"Hey Ally"Lauren said,I smiled slightly.

"Hey Lauren"I replied,Austin raised his eyebrows.

"So she gets "Hey Lauren" and I get "hi"?"Austin asked,I just shrugged,We drove the rest of the way to school and we walked into the school.I walked to my locker and I opened it.I saw someone put there hand on the locker beside mine out of the corner of my eyes,I looked and it was Austin.

"Kay,whats up? What have I done?"He asks and I sighed.

"Its just,my brother told me some things...about you"I finished,he raised his eyebrows.

"Who's your brother?"Austin asked me,all of a sudden Aaron walks up and puts his arm around me.

"I'm her brother"He growled,I looked at Austin who visually changed emotions,he went from worried to angry.

"Great"Austin muttered.

"Okay,whats up with you two? Why dont you guys like eachother?"I asked,they glared at eachother.

"Austin made my girlfriend cheat on me last year"Aaron told me,I looked at Austin and he looked down.

"Wait,what?"I asked,Aaron nodded.

"Yepp,you remember Sarah right? yeah it was her"Aaron told me,I looked back at Austin.

"Look,she came onto me,I've told you this a bunch of times dude"Austin said,Aaron rolled his eyes.

"She wouldnt do that to me"Aaron said.

"Aaron she did!"I blurted out,Aaron raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?"He asked shocked,I took a deep breath.

"Last year I was walking home from school,and I saw Sarah with a blonde haired boy,who I now know was Austin,and he was trying to push her away but she kept coming onto him and then she kissed him and thats when you walked out of school late I guess and saw them"I told him,he raised his eyebrows.

"I dont believe it,but you can side with him,I cant believe my own sister would make up a lie just to protect you"He spat to Austin and then continued "Ally,I forbid you to see this guy"Aaron said grabbing my arm.

"No,hes my link leader!"I said,Aaron kept pulling me.

"I'll show you around then"Aaron growled pulling me with him,I looked back at Austin and kept trying to pull away from Aaron.

"Austin"I screamed down the hallway,luckily there werent many people in the hallway because the bell was going to ring very soon,Austin ran up to me and grabbed my free hand.

"Dude,Let her go!"Aaron growled,Austin kept his firm hold on me.

"No!"Austin argued.

"Ally who do you wanna go with,me,or that guy?"Aaron asked coldly,I cant believe he expects me to choose,I know I should say Aaron since he's my brother,but I like Austin,and even though I just met him,I might love him.

"I-I-I-I dont know"I admitted,Aaron stopped pulling me and Austin looked at me,I think they were both expecting me to say Aaron.

"What? but im your brother!"Aaron exclaimed shocked,I pulled my hand away from both of them.

"Just stop it! Aaron you cant expect me to choose between you and him,I-I-I love him!"I screamed and ran away,oh no,what have I done?

**Austin's POV(I decided to do Austins once)**

"Way to go,now look what you did!"Aaron shouted at me,I looked at him shocked,almost forgetting that Ally said that she loved me.

"Me?! She was telling the truth,I didnt kiss Sarah,she kissed me okay! How many times do I have to say Im sorry?"I yelled,Aaron sighed.

"Fine I forgive you,but now we have to find Ally and talk to her"Aaron said walking off the way Ally went.

"Wait,maybe I should do it"I told him,he hesitated,but nodded.

"Fine but let me ask you one thing"I nodded "Do you love Ally back?"He finished.I thought about it,do I love Ally back,I mean,we did just meet yesterday,but it feels like its been more than that,when I first met her I thought she was gorgeous,I just didn't want to go after her because I'm not that type of guy,I don't go after a girl just because they're cute. **(A/N aha thats a lie,remember Zaliens and cloudwatchers "There's just no WAY THAT GIRL IS CUTE"Austin to a random girl,but I was like,your'e right Austin,there's just **_**NO **_**Way that girl is cute,but I know he didn't mean it like that) **And when I actually got to know her,I thought she was such a sweet girl and she looked so innocent and when we kissed,I felt fireworks...man,Im sounding to much like a girl,I think my sisters rubbing off on me,but,I think I do love her.

"I think I do man"I told him finally,he nodded.

"Alright,but if you break her heart,I'll break your face"Aaron said,I nodded scared and he slightly smiled.

"Go get your girl"He said and gestured in the way that Ally went,I nodded and ran off to find Ally.

**FInished! I hope you liked it,there was a little bit of drama in that one. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters that you recognize,but I do own the plot line.**

**(1)I love that song,but I dont own it!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey,so here is the finale of Link Leader,hope you enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I ran away to the girls bathroom,I cant believe I just told my brother AND Austin that I love Austin,he's probably never going to talk to me again.I cant believe I ruined it,why couldn't I have gotten a less attractive Link Leader,I mean,I practically got a walking god! Its not fair.I sat underneath the sink and sobbed into my knees,I heard a knock on the door,why wouldn't a girl just walk in? it is the girls bathroom.

"Ally,are you in there?"OH crap,its Austin!

"Uhh no"I said trying to disguise my voice,obviously it didn't work very well.

"Ally,now I know you're in there"Austin replied,I rolled my eyes,why must he be so difficult?

"Go away Austin"I muttered,but loud enough that he could hear through the door.

"You have exactly 5 seconds before I come in there"I didn't move "5,4,3,2...2 and a half...1...0"I heard the door open and he walked in,he saw me sitting underneath the sink and I hid my face in my knees,it hurt because of the burn,but I didn't want him to see me like this,he sat down right beside me and took a deep breath.

"Ally...we have to talk about this"Austin said softly,I shook my head and he groaned.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"He mumbled under his breath but I heard it.

"I heard that"I told him,he sighed and I could feel him move in front of me.

"Ally...please look at me"He whispered,I hesitantly lifted my head out of my knees and he softly smiled at me.

"Ally,I-""Wait Austin,let me say something"I cut him off,he nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I know you probably dont feel the same way,and I didnt even mean to admit that,its just,I got mad that Aaron was trying to make me choose and it came out,I have a habit of doing that kind of stuff,admitting stuff without thinking it through,so if you came to turn me down,you can leave and I'll ask for a new link-"I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine,I didn't process what was happening until a few seconds later,but when I did,I started kissing back,when the need for air became to strong,we pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I do feel the same way,if you let me talk,you would've known that"He lightly chuckled,I giggled slightly and he pulled me in for another kiss,When we pulled away he stood up and helped me up.I made sure my makeup looked decent and We looked out the door just to make sure no one was in the hallway,then we left,Im pretty sure they'd be wondering why Austin was in the girls washroom,we were on our way to our classes,when we ran into the principle.

"Hello students,why arent you two in class?"She asked suspiciously.

"Um,I got lost and since Austins my link leader he came to find me"I lied,she seemed to believe it though.

"What do you think of your link leader,is he doing a good job?"She asked glancing at Austin,I looked at him,and then back at the principle.

"Yeah,hes great,I think we'll be very good friends"I told her,she smiled.

"Well,that's good to hear,now get to class"She said and walked away.

"I think we'll be very very good friends"Austin whispered in my ear,I shivered and he chuckled.

"Maybe even more"He added leaning into kiss me,I held my hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Maybe,now get to class"I said and started walking away to my class.

"Wait,one last question"He said grabbing my wrist and spinning me to face him.

"Mmmhhmm?"I asked him,he smirked.

"Will you be my girlfriend Miss Ally Dawson?"He asked,I tapped my chin in thought.

"Hmm,I dont know,what will people think about a grade 9 and grade 11 dating?"I asked him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"who cares,I like you,you like me"He replied,I nodded.

"Then I think something can be arranged,but right now we gotta get to class"I told him and started walking away again,but he held me back again.

"Ally,you have to give me a real answer or else I'll go insane"He begged,I giggled and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend,now get to class!"I fake scolded him,he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes mom"He teased,I gasped and smacked him,but smiled.

"I'll talk to you later"I said kissing his cheek and started walking to my class.

"Yeah see ya,I'll pick you up after class!"He yelled to me,I turned around and grinned and nodded.I walked to my class and walked in.

"Miss Dawson,you're 20 minutes late,care to explain yourself?"My teacher asked.

"Sorry,I got lost"I told the same lie,he sighed but pointed to my seat.

"Just sit down"He told me,I nodded and took my seat.

"Lies,now what really happened?"Trish asked me.

"Wellllllllllllllllll it started with...

**Finished! Hope you liked the Multi-chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally,just the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
